Solo una excusa
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: En principio pensó que la afinidad hacia aquel elemento tenía relación con su hermano, con esa calidez reconfortante que le proporcionaba Shuuya, como echarse cerca a la chimenea en el invierno… Y no faltó un "algo" (mejor dicho un "alguien") que le incendiara completa en cuanto no la estuviera cuidando su hermano… ¡Es culpa de Febrero!


Uf… El bloqueo no me permite escribir muy bien últimamente (para las personas que leen mis otros fics, una sincera disculpa). El oneshot salió de corrido en contra de su voluntad porque no hay mucho tiempo y no me gusta retrasarme cuando hay fechas de por medio. **Este oneshot participa en el reto "San Valentín Crack" del foro "Inazuma Eleven".**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

**Advertencias:** Crack, posible OoC (Out of Character), quizá algunas cacofonías escondidas por allí, abuso de cursivas.

Más notas al final del fic.

**Solo una excusa más**

_Que fuera justo en febrero no era solo una coincidencia. La excesiva decoración en cada tienda y local por los que pasaba, los globos de corazones por doquier, las parejas caminando de la mano y otros tantos elementos que fácilmente podían influir en las inestables emociones de una adolescente. Con tanta cursilería alrededor propiciando un romance, y con todas sus compañeras de clase emocionadas por preparar chocolates en una fecha así, los mensajes subliminales sobre un romance adolescente estaban armando una conspiración junto a sus descontroladas hormonas..._

-o-

Yuuka ya estaba en esa edad, después de todo. _La primera visita del tío Andrés (*) _había ocurrido un año atrás, pasando como un huracán que arrasó tanto a ella como a toda su familia… ¡No fue otra, sino la sirvienta de la casa quien le pudo auxiliar cuando ella lloraba desesperada desde el baño y se negaba a salir! La mujer solamente le extendió unos pañuelos y le pidió que se diera un baño mientras iba por un par de toallas femeninas a la tienda más cercana. En cuanto pasó la conmoción y la sirvienta les explicó a los dos _no-tan-niños _de que se trataba, ambos lanzaron un profundo suspiro que les devolvió el color al rostro.

Eran padre e hijo, dos sobreprotectores que cuando de Yuuka se trataba, no podían ni sumar dos más dos.

Con la pubertad iniciando y los cambios avecinándose, tanto el señor Gouenji como Shuuya, estuvieron de acuerdo en que Yuuka debía tener su privacidad y dormir sola todas las noches. Ese fue el punto donde tuvo que decir adiós a las noches de leer hasta tarde con su hermano y se tragó esos miedos nocturnos hacia los monstruos que se ocultaban en el armario… Ya no podría volver a salir corriendo para acurrucarse en las otras camas ni andar sin calcetines por la casa…

Ya no era una niña, sino una señorita y debía comportarse como tal.

Su padre no supo que hacer cuando ella, dando pequeños indicios del _síndrome de Peter Pan (**),_ hizo el berrinche más grande de su vida en plena peluquería. Fue mera suerte que en el mismo establecimiento estuviera Haruna –una manager que pertenecía al equipo de soccer de Raimon y en esos tiempos era una estudiante universitaria que estaba terminando sus estudios para convertirse en profesora–, quien se tomó la molestia de explicarle del modo más amigable y gentil que pudo, lo suficiente para que Yuuka se despidiera de sus rabietas, de su miedo a crecer y del color café de su cabello, tiñendo este último de color rosa como un agradable recordatorio de que no era el fin del mundo, sino el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Ah no, pero allí no acabó todo… Si alguien piensa que el mundo mágicamente se vuelve pan comido con solo aceptar los cambios que se avecinan, está en un tremendo error. Entre poner distancias con su familia, mantener sus buenas calificaciones en el instituto e intentar sin éxito hacer un círculo de amigos fijo; las cosas no se estaban dando del todo bien para Yuuka… Todos a su alrededor cambiaban, su padre tuvo que viajar por negocios y Shuuya había comenzado a pasar menos tiempo en casa desde que fue elegido como _Seitei_ en _Fifth Sector. _

Había momentos en los que se sentía demasiado sola, y era en esos momentos cuando la literatura y la TV le jugaban sucio mostrando escenas de mil y un príncipes distintos que rescataban a la princesa en apuros. Sin querer, terminó aferrándose a la idea de que algún día podría llegar alguien así a su vida. Alguien que fuera como su admirado hermano en los días que jugaba soccer y demostraba su fuerza y su habilidad en el campo de juego.

_Involuntariamente, comenzó a esperar a un Príncipe de Fuego que le rescatara de ese abandono y le cobijara tibiamente entre sus brazos._

_-o-_

No era raro que en invierno hiciera un frío gélido en las calles. En las aulas del ostentoso instituto _Kidokawa Seishuu_ había calefacción, por supuesto… El problema recaía en el notorio cambio de temperatura al salir de las instalaciones y recibir un vendaval directo a la cara y a la zona de las piernas –sí, esa zona justo entre la falda del uniforme y las medias hasta la rodilla– que quedaba descubierta. Tenía suficientes razones para querer volver a casa tan pronto como fuera posible, si no llegaba exactamente a las 3:30 p.m. su hermano no podría esperarle para comer y tendría que compartir el almuerzo con Toramaru-san. No es que el asistente de su hermano fuera alguien desagradable ni nada por el estilo….

Solo que no era Shuuya.

Aun conociendo la puntualidad obsesiva de los buses de transporte público, no dejaba de mirar su reloj una y otra vez esperando a que llegara la hora e ingresar al vehículo cerrado donde los fuertes vientos de la calle dejarían de querer hacerle jugarretas aprovechándose de lo corto de su falda. «Voy a comprar una falda más larga», pensó mientras estiraba la tela que protegía sus muslos y bailaba con las corrientes de aire… No se permitiría a si misma ser una vulgar protagonista de _manga ecchi _y andar mostrando sus «virtudes» por cualquier lugar, ella había sido criada como una señorita decente, de buena presencia y no permitiría que esa imagen suya se manchara.

Toda una _Ojou-sama._

Puntual como todos los días, el autobús llegó a la parada y Yuuka subió veloz como un rayo, a la búsqueda del calor que tanto anhelaba encontrar dentro. Se colocó los auriculares a un volumen moderado para hacer más ameno el viaje, y en cuanto quiso abrir el reproductor de música de su s_martphone_, se encontró con un mensaje de texto de su hermano.

«Lo siento, han surgido un par de conflictos y no podré pasar a casa a almorzar, voy a necesitar la ayuda de Toramaru así que por hoy te he dejado algo de dinero para que ordenes algo… Te prometo que voy a compensarte de algún modo.»

Con esto, la satisfacción que sentía por saber que iba a llegar a tiempo a casa se desvaneció en el aire sin dejar rastros. Solo quedaban ella y una molesta sensación de vacío en el pecho. Guardó el celular y los auriculares en la mochila, no iba a ser un viaje nada grato.

Incluso los traviesos soplos del invierno parecían una buena compañía en aquel momento. Se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo de la ventana, tragándose ese ardor que le invadió la garganta e intentando no dejar caer esas lágrimas que de a poco le inundaban ambos ojos… Se veía un poco borroso por el líquido salado, sin embargo, logró distinguir no muy lejos un par de colores en una combinación que conocía como la palma de su mano. Ignorando las lágrimas que se deslizaron al parpadear varias veces, buscó incrédula el lugar del cual provenían aquellas llamas con las que tanto se familiarizó en su niñez.

_El fuego ardiente que quizá podría soldar su corazón de acero aun si estaba destruido en mil pedazos._

-o-

Los entrenamientos de Nagumo Haruya eran arduos y extensos, de seis de la mañana a seis de la noche, con seis descansos en medio de su agitada faena… Si era sincero, solo quería que formara un 666 porque ese número le parecía guay…

El entrenamiento del gran Burn, quien derrotaría al mismo Satanás y crearía su propio infierno con las candentes llamas de sus técnicas. Según Suzuno, ese era su _chuunibyou (***) _e iba siendo hora de que «se dejara de niñerías y madurara como el adulto que era».

«¡Madurar es para frutas!» le respondía Nagumo con voz en cuello antes de sacarle la lengua para irse corriendo. Su amigo solo se frotaba las sienes con la mano derecha y susurraba para sí un «nunca cambiará». Tener catorce o tener veinte ¿Acaso no daba igual?

Al menos para el de cabello rojo, así eran las cosas. Crecer solo significaba hacerse más fuerte, y si él quería planear cosas geniales o ponerle nombres en inglés a sus objetos, lo haría tanto como quisiera. A él nadie le iba a mandar.

Tan cerca a su cuarto descanso y haciendo uso de todas sus técnicas de soccer con su adorada _Flame Ball _–una pelota de soccer normal que solo traía el nombre encima con rotulador negro–, metió su gol número 76 en la portería de la cancha. Sabía por la cantidad de gente abrigada que el clima no era apto para jugar sin el riesgo de coger un resfrío, pero_ Burn_ estaba más que en calor, impasible ante cualquier inclemencia del tiempo que pudiera caer sobre él.

—¡No me importa si es una tormenta o una nevada! ¡Mi fuego ardiente va a incendiarlo todo a su paso!

Sus exclamaciones eran escuchadas por toda persona que pasaba cerca, había quienes se preguntaban si estaba loco, otros suponían que practicaba para una obra teatral y pasaban de largo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Una sola persona le miraba, apoyada en un barandal y con un arcoíris invisible dibujado en sus ojos.

_Había salido el sol tras la lluvia._

-o-

Entre las actividades de los clubes que se realizaban el catorce de febrero, los del club de cocina iban a tener las puertas abiertas para cualquier persona que quisiera unirse al espíritu festivo y preparar algún tipo de chocolate. Cada quien llevaba sus propios ingredientes, cada quien tenía una idea en mente… Y entre chocolates decorados con corazones, chocolates para amigos y chocolates para la familia, Yuuka terminó utilizando dos kilos de chocolate para preparar las distintas cajas e irlas regalando ese día.

Sus amigas más cercanas le preguntaron un montón de veces sobre su persona especia. «No es lo que piensan», una de las respuestas más comunes del día se hacía presente en la conversación, cada vez que intentaban sacarle la verdad por la fuerza. Terminaron rindiéndose y deseándole suerte con su conquista.

No le pareció nada gracioso.

Las dos cajas de chocolate en su bolso eran para su hermano y su padre. Este último volvería un par de días después y ella sabía que, aún con las distancias, lo apreciaría mucho. Aquella tarde cogió el bus a la misma hora de siempre, bajando en la misma parada que frecuentaba las últimas dos semanas.

Le echaba la culpa a su hermano, lo suyo tenía que tratarse de un serio caso de _BroCon_ en escalas mayores, que el fuego le atrajera tanto era algo natural luego de todas las alegrías que había pasado cuando niña al mirar la pelota de soccer con la que jugaba su hermano y las técnicas de fuego que este realizaba.

No tenía nada que ver con ese chico en particular, podría ser cualquier otra persona que jugara con técnicas de fuego…

No le atraían esos ojos amarillos… para nada. Y mucho menos ese cabello rojo despeinado al que le gustaba lucirse con cada movimiento…

No era atractivo.

O bueno, quizás solo lo era un poco. Sin embargo, no le gustaba, no era una chica enamorada. Aunque era posible que mirarlo todos los días hubiera curado un poco esa soledad suya, y por ello, ese chocolate sería un pequeño pago por haberle mirado tanto durante esas dos semanas.

—Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Lanzó la caja desde lejos y echó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ignorando si su falda se levantaba o no, fingiendo no notar ese calor que le quemaba las mejillas y el palpitar acelerado en su pecho… No estaba siendo una señorita, lo sabía muy bien.

«Puedo ser un poco infantil de vez en cuando» fue su última excusa mientras se alejaba como un rayo por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma.

-o-

Ya antes le había ocurrido que la gente se le quedara viendo por un rato mientras entrenaba o cuando pronunciaba sus sabias palabras y las dejaba salir al mundo, había respondido interrogatorios de la policía y de algunas personas que dudaban de su cordura, salvándose tanto de la cárcel como del manicomio solo porque todos llegaron a una misma conclusión.

No estaba loco, solo era un idiota.

Los entrenamientos matutinos continuaban como de costumbre, pero a partir de las tres de la tarde su instinto le hacía notar que alguien más estaba cerca, llevándolo a dar vuelta varias veces sin encontrar aquella presencia que aún a él lo inquietaba un poco. Tras pensarlo un poco –porque sí, señoras y señores, Nagumo también hace uso de su capacidad de pensamiento para cosas que no sean inventar nombres para sus habilidades y objetos personales–, concluyó que se trataba de algún fanático y que su gran habilidad había sido reconocida por fin. Había alguien en ese mundo que era capaz de notar el increíble potencial del gran _Burn_, y fuera quien fuera, le iba a mostrar sus más increíbles habilidades al 100%.

Sin saber la fecha ni su significado, esa tarde Haruya se dedicó a entrenar con todas sus fuerzas y hacer pequeños espacios para buscar disimuladamente a su admirador. Eran las tres y media de la tarde, y su pasión ardía con la intensidad de dos mil soles mientras la _Flame Ball_ le hacía honor a su nombre, comenzando con la ignición que caracterizaba a muchas de sus técnicas especiales. Estaba a punto de patear la pelota cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza y escuchó algo caer contra el suelo, muy cerca de la pelota en llamas.

– ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras picaba la pequeña cajita que acababa de llegar al suelo de la nada, el forro estaba hecho de papel de regalo y el calor emitido por la pelota lo estaba derritiendo, levantó la caja para colocarla a un costado y completó la técnica antes de inspeccionar el objeto, temiendo que se tratara de alguna broma pesada por parte de algún buen «amigo» suyo— _Heat, si esto es una broma tuya, me la voy a cobrar y eso no va a gustarte para nada._

Rompió el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja y quitó la tapa, eran chocolates en forma de pequeñas llamas. Eso era extraño, ¿quién iba por allí lanzando chocolates a un desconocido?

—¿Son realmente chocolates? —dudó y acercó su nariz para sentir el aroma y cerciorarse de que no se tratara de la nueva versión del excremento en la bolsa de papel—, y si no lo son, vaya que el olor es similar.

Sin estar por completo seguro, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Probarlos. En vez de llevar uno solo a su boca, sostuvo la caja con ambas manos y se metió todo el contenido a la boca.

Sí. Era chocolate, y estaba delicioso.

Así como Nagumo se enorgullecía de ser capaz de armar un rompecabezas que según la caja se armaba en «tres años o más» (****), pudo relacionar el misterioso chocolate que acababa de llegarle con su admirador secreto. Hizo una promesa a sí mismo, se aseguraría de agradecérselo como era debido.

Porque era la primera vez en sus más de veinte años que alguien le obsequiaba chocolates.

-o-

Con algo de miedo y un poco avergonzada, Yuuka se sentía insegura al momento de elegir la parada en la que bajaría del autobús. Podía solo pasar de largo e ir derechita a casa, pediría una pizza para almorzar y comería con las manos, cosa que no podría hacer frente a su padre a menos que quisiera ganarse un sermón sobre modales y educación. Almorzar sola no era malo, su padre llegaría al día siguiente y su hermano no había podido pasar a almorzar esos días.

Era una oportunidad, no un pretexto.

Debía decidir antes de que el bus se detuviera… Estaba a tiempo para olvidarse de todo el asunto, olvidar el chocolate y al chico con cabellos rojos como el fuego. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, podría tratarse de algún demente que vivía bajo un puente y solo se alimentaba de frijoles enlatados.

«¿Le habrán gustado los chocolates?» su mente le traicionó justo en el peor momento. Se dio cuenta de que era tarde cuando ya estaba corriendo hacia la cancha.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en detener a sus piernas inquietas, chocó con una persona y ambos cayeron al suelo de modo escandaloso.

Toda una heroína de _shoujo manga._

-o-

Eran muy escasas las ocasiones en las que Haruya se escaqueaba de su propio menú de entrenamiento, quería ser elegido para el equipo nacional de Japón y patear el trasero helado de Gazel y el culo divino de Aphrodi, quienes tenían los puestos asegurados en el equipo de Corea y de seguro ese año volverían a participar del campeonato. Aunque fue divertido jugar en un mismo equipo con ellos tantas veces, Nagumo buscaba competir contra nuevos oponentes cada día y no se rendiría nunca.

Era un simple descanso, por una causa que valía la pena.

Donde quiera que mencionara sus habilidades en la cocina, iniciaba una fuerte discusión sobre si el preparar comida era una «actividad de maricas» o una «actividad de machos». Burn siempre tendría la última palabra en cuanto mostrara algunos de sus mejores platos a quien se atreviera a insultar algo tan maravilloso. Y en esa ocasión, su destreza sería un modo de devolver el favor por los chocolates que le llegaron al día anterior.

Caminando con una caja de _bentou _enorme – una valiosa adquisición que obtuvo por un precio razonable en una de las rebajas del supermercado–, estuvo rondando alrededor de la cancha donde solía entrenar cada día hasta el agotamiento. Esperaba que la persona a la que buscaba tuviera algún rasgo en especial que le hiciera destacar, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto le encontrara se daría cuenta de golpe.

Y no sabía que tan acertado era ese pensamiento hasta que chocó contra alguien que se acercaba –según él– a 100 km/h.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó la otra persona con una voz femenina y un modo de hablar muy decorado—, estaba corriendo y yo…

—Sí, sí, está bien —le restó importancia al asunto y sin mirarle se puso a revisar que su caja se encontrara bien—. ¡Bien! ¡No se ha derramado nada!

Si Haruya no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su propio mundo, habría sido imposible que no notara como el rostro de la chica se tornaba totalmente rojo en cuanto vio con quien se acababa de chocar. De todas las opciones posibles… ¿Es que el mundo conspiraba contra ella?

—Yo… —Yuuka ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de recoger las cosas que habían caído de su mochila, estaba en shock y no sabía que decir o hacer en un momento así. No se percató de la pequeña caja que no le pudo entregar a su hermano el día anterior, olvidó por completo que el papel de regalo era exactamente el mismo…

—Deja de disculparte, la comida está bien y no habrá ningún… —bajó la mirada para mirar a la chica y darle una mano, pero lo que se encontró fue distinto a lo esperado— ¿Ese es chocolate?

—No… Es… Solo…

Ya no había excusas.

—¿Quieres un poco? —fijándose en la timidez de su admiradora, Haruya dejó de hacer preguntas e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Ir directo al grano. Le mostró la caja en sus manos, mirando hacia otro lado para no intimidarle más y que ella no saliera corriendo—. Es comida italiana aunque está en una caja de bentou japonés, las pastas son bastante deliciosas.

Haciendo uso de la poca sensatez que le quedaba, articuló un último monosílabo. No una evasiva, no una explicación.

—Sí.

Solo una afirmación.

**-Fin-**

**Aclaraciones: **

(*) **_La primera visita del tío Andrés._** En mi país, el término "visita del tío Andrés" es un modo disimulado de decir "me ha llegado el periodo/menstruación". Decir directamente "la regla" sonaba muy… ¿osado?

**_(**) Síndrome de Peter Pan._** Quizá muchos los sepan y otros no, el síndrome de Peter Pan es caracterizado por el miedo irracional a crecer, su nombre viene de la película de Disney _"Peter Pan"_. Para más información, pueden buscar el artículo en la Wikipedia o en Google.

**_(***) Chuunibyou. _**Conocido como el síndrome de octavo grado, es mencionado en las series _"Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai"_ e _"Inou battle wa nichijou kei no naka de, _relacionado con una afición a veces por cosas oscuras, inventar sus propios personajes ficticios, utilizar constantemente palabras en inglés (sabemos que en el fic se encuentran en Japón), un comportamiento inusual y diferentes manías relacionadas con fantasías un tanto infantiles.

**_(****)_** Esta aclaración no tiene mucha teoría de por medio, simplemente Haruya lee la caja del rompecabezas creyendo que la gente suele demorar más de tres años en completarlos, cuando en realidad dice que el rompecabezas puede ser armado por cualquier persona que tenga tres años o sea mayor de esta edad.

**Agradecimientos: **

A Vanfeny Vamp por betearme el fic *corazón*, muchas gracias, me has ayudado a superar un poco ese miedo a cometer errores continuos, tomaré en cuenta las correcciones para futuros fics :'3 Besitos desde aquí... Has sido quien más me ha ayudado con este oneshot y eso se aprecia tanto que ya ni se como agradecerte TuT

También un pequeño agradecimiento a Fres-senpai, porque ha sido quien me ha dado una mano para saber que temporada del año era en Japón… ¡Gracias senpai!

**Notas finales:**

¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! Ese es un sincero deseo para quienes han leído y para el fandom en general. Que disfruten este día ya sea con amigos o con pareja y no lo olviden, una buena comida siempre es bienvenida como regalo (?) xD

**_Nazu_**


End file.
